nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa
The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa is a spin-off series created by KingFawful2017. It serves as a spin-off to both Love Live!: School Idol Project and Taiyo Shine!. Summary This series focuses on Nico Yazawa going on her adventures, but her adventures do not go the way she expected. Characters The list of the characters. The μ's *Nico Yazawa *Honoka Kousaka *Rin Hoshizora *Umi Sonoda *Eli Ayase *Nozomi Toujou *Hanayo Koizumi *Maki Nishikino *Kotori Minami Supporting Characters *Yuki Mizushima *Haru Doi *Nohr (Minecraft Story Mode) *Anpanman *Baikinman *Dokinchan *Kokinchan *Melonpanna *Rollpanna *Shokupanman *Currypanman *Horrorman *Kirino Kousaka *Kyoko Toshino *Cody (Good Version) *Cody (Bad Version) *Cirno *Mario *Tewi Inaba *Azusa Nakano *Noire (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Barney *Rupert Bear *Max *Ruby Theme Song *The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Theme Song Episodes Pilot * No Service: Nico goes to a snack shack at the beach, but someone steals her clothes, so she has to find new ones! Season 1 # Nico Yazawa's Part-time Job: Nico gets a part-time job to get money to buy a Nintendo 3DS. # Nico the Babysitter: Nico has to babysit Cocoro, Cocoa, and Cotaro, but she forgets that babysitting takes a lot of work. #* '''Chat requested: '''Idea by KingFawful2017 from a chat conversation on SML Fanon Wiki. # Bye Bye Burgers!: The Muse' favorite hangout is closing down! So Nico decides to buy their old hangout back, but she realized that managing a restaurant takes a lot of hard work. #* '''Thread requested: '''Idea by KingFawful2017 on Alex31505's message wall # Nico the Toy!: Evil Nico puts a wind-up key on Nico's back while she is sleeping. A giant Umi treats her like a toy! # Nico and Junior's Playdate!: Nico gets dropped by to Bowser's Castle and plays with Bowser Junior. # Max and Nico: Nico babysits Max after his sister Ruby is away. # Nico's Pet Problems!: Nico adopts a cat for herself, but suddenly, Rin is allergic to cats, so Nico couldn't bring her cat to school! # Motel: Nico accidentally sets her apartment room on fire! So they need to live in a motel so they can have their room rebuilt! # Nico says No!: Nico struggles to say "No", after her things are taken away by everyone else. # Shrinky Nico!: Nico shrinks to avoid a school bully who got her in trouble with the lunch teacher, but nobody can even notice her! Season 2 # Nico the Giant!: Nico drinks a blue potion and becomes a giant. How will she shrink back? # Nico the Gamer!: Nico accidentally teleports the Muse, especially herself to a Super Mario Bros game. # Duplico: Nico is tired of chores being dumped on her, so she duplicates herself, but it gets too much for herself, and has to clean the mess! # Nico's Photo Op!: Nico tries to take a great picture for her mother! # Procrastination: Nico procrastinates in order to avoid her homework! # Nico's Flu Shot!: It's Flu season! The Muse except Nico gets their Flu Shots! But Nico is afraid of getting a Flu Shot! # The Phonebook!: Nico tries to look for the phone number of an exterminator, but she cannot find the page in the book! # Nico's Cellphone!: Nico is tired of her own cellphone, and she decides to buy a new one. # Nico Yazawa Learns Karate!: Nico's 3DS gets stolen by a bully when she is playing on the courtyard of Otonokizaka High School, and she has to learn how to defend herself! # Nico Yazawa's Job Interview!: Nico's mother takes her to a job interview in a really bad neighborhood. Nico's mother gets into a fight with the janitor! Season 3 # Nico's Concert Problems: Nico accidentally forgot the backstage passes for the Muse to meet Hatsune Miku after her concert! # NicoClocks: Nico creates a Wikia account called NicoClocks after Papayathefruit reverts TMONY back to it's original version, so she can fix it! # Switching Bodies!: Nico and Honoka accidentally switch bodies during a freak accident in the Science Lab in Otonokizaka High School! # The Music Club: Maki gets kicked out of the Music Club, and Nico and Rin decides to put her back into the club. # Nico the Doll!: Nico becomes a doll after tampering with one! Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pingy's projects Category:Spin-off Series